The marauders: A true adventure
by Dracky and Lupy
Summary: The marauders come back for their second year at Hogwarts and James is as much of a loser as ever! Will he be able to get Lily or will he stay a loser for all of his Hogwarts years?...


It was September the 1st, and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were strutting along Platform 9 3/4, trying to escape from their families.

"Well, I'd say that was a successful get away!" Exclaimed Sirius when they were safely hidden behind a bin. (peter was in the bin) Unfortunately Regulus (who was also in the bin) found them right away as Peter was sitting on his head. Making things most inconvenient for the both of them.

"I say, old boy, I do believe you're sitting on my head!" exclaimed Regulus.

"Terribly sorry, old bean!" replied Peter.

Meanwhile, outside the bin, James, Sirius and Remus were playing it cool so their families wouldn't see them. James was holding a comb just above his lip as a moustache, Remus had made a wig out of leaves and Sirius had his head in a pothole.

It was all going to plan until Peter was kicked out of the bin and their cover was blown as Peter had landed on James' mum.

"Oh, Peter!" Said Mrs Potter, "You wouldn't happen to know where James is, would you?"

"Yeah, he's over there with Sirius and Remus." Evidently Peter didn't know they were ion hiding, and he'd only been in the bin because the other three had wanted to look cool without him.

"Thank you, young lad!" She went off in search of James. When she found him she gave him a big hug and said, "I've been so worried! Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Mum, it's only been about 20 seconds!" He said, trying to push her away.

"Yes, well... Oh, Sirius and Remus, your parents are looking for you." Everyone groaned, especially Peter who was trying to be cool.

Sirius dived behind a near by pot-plant but not before Walburga spotted him.

"Come here, young man!" she shouted, she also dived behind the pot-plant to retrieve Sirius.

"Now, you listen here young hoodlum. This year I want you to make some good friends who aren't total losers. Sirius, you can do so much better. NO MORE BLOOD TRAITORS!" With that, Walburga punched Sirius in the eye and strutted away. Sirius frowned and strutted back to his buddies. But he did have to agree that at least Peter was a loser. When Remus had finished saying goodbye to his mum, from whom he had just acquired some lunch, the foursome entered the train where they found and empty carriage. They discussed their plans of Tom Foolery for the year.

"So then, I'll eat it!" Finished Sirius, he started laughing madly.

The other's looked at him like he was a freak and hastily changed the subject.

By the end of the train trip Sirius was still laughing madly, and the others had already discussed seven more pranks they could pull. They high-fived each other, and looked at Sirius.

He was rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically.

"What should we do with him?" asked Peter.

"Just leave him there," answered James.

The others agreed and they walked out, leaving Sirius on the floor of the compartment. But unfortunately for everyone, he was found and delivered to his pals. They played it cool.

"Hey, Sirius..." Said James.

"Hi, guys, why did you leave me on the train?"

"Err, we thought you were with us..." Remus said quickly.

"Ok, fair enough," said Sirius, shrugging. The four wiggled up to a carriage and kicked our Regulus, who was with another first-year he'd met on the train.

"Sorry, Reg, cool kids only," said Sirius, pushing his brother out the door.

Regulus burst into tears and ran away to the boats where he was supposed to be.

Peter and Remus roared with laughter and James gave Sirius a high-five.

They spent the rest of the ride discussing how cool Sirius was to kick out his brother. Sirius seemed to be doing all of the talking.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, James, Remus and Peter hastily got out of the carriage. Sirius climbed out afterwards and hurried to catch up with his friends.

"So, yeah, like i was saying," said Sirius, "Sirius is the cool-" but he was cut short when James punched him in the eye.

Sirius fell on the ground crying and the others escaped, except for James, who felt bad for punching his best friends in the eye.

He helped him up and they skipped into the hall where the sorting had already started.

They watched Regulus run up to the hat, tripping over in his haste, jam the hat on his head and wait for the verdict.

It took quite a long time; clearly the hat was deciding whether to put such a loser in Slytherin. At last, Regulus was put into Slytherin. James and Sirius high-fived each other for not getting Regulus, while Slytherin cheered.

Sirius and James, having only wanted to watch Regulus, spent the rest of the feast playing 'scissors-paper-rock' at the table.

When they could finally go, they did at top-speed, racing out of the common room like a lightning bolt, so that Sirius could show James his stamp collection.

He didn't seem to have collected any of his own, but stolen them off his family.

"This one I stole off mum, this used to be Regulus', this one I took from Bella, and this one used to Narcissa's!" Said Sirius proudly.

"Whoa!" Said James in awe, "You go girlfriend!"

"Right on sister," said Sirius.

Suddenly Peter burst in.

"Guys! Party in the GCR! Now!" James and Sirius' faces lit up: they were the ultimate party animals. They grabbed some fake beer (apple juice) and ran from the dormitory.

"Lets party!" Yelled James from the stairs, and Sirius yelled,

"Whoo hoo!" They jumped from the bottom stair and started dancing to nothing, sculling the apple juice.

Everybody stared at them. Only after the apple juice was finished, did they realise that there was no party and Peter had been tricking. Peter was rolling on the ground laughing his head off. It was the ultimate prank after all.

James and Sirius burst into tears and ran from the room.

Remus shook his head at Peter with disappointment. Peter hung his head in shame, but when they were sure that James and Sirius couldn't hear them they high-fived each other and jumped on the table to start dancing. This called for celebration.

Even though there was no music, or beer, or apple juice, Remus and Peter danced late into the night.

Meanwhile, Regulus was being told off by Narcissa for reading over his textbooks in preparation for tomorrow's lessons.

"Regulus, that's the ultimate uncool thing to do," she was saying, stop this right this instant." She tapped the Head Girl badge she was wearing, which she had stolen from someone in the Great Hall. Regulus Gasped, the last thing he wanted to do was anger the authorities! He slid the books off his desk and stood to attention.

Back ion the Dormitory James and Sirius were coming up with the ultimate payback plan, but so far they'd only drawn a picture of Peter dressed as a fairy.

"And then, we can put some wings here," Sirius whispered, pointing to a spot near the stick figures ankles.

"He he…" Laughed James, "perfect. Now the only thing that remains is how we're going to execute this plan…" The Duo sat there for a while thinking until they fell asleep. Finally they woke up in the middle of the night to find that they were now wearing a fairy costume each and Peter was sleeping soundly in his bed. This was the final straw. They hopped up from their seats and threw themselves at Peter.

They started punching him like there was no tomorrow.

"Peter-you-gigantic-cauldron-bum!" Yelled James.

"How-dare-you-play-tricks-like-that-on-us?!" Yelled Sirius. They got off Peters bed and dusted off their hands.

"Good job, buddy!" congratulated James.

"You too, old pal," said Sirius. And with that they went to bed. Peter cried himself to sleep.

The next day Sirius and James sat at the furthest end away from Peter as possible and Peter did the same. When they received their timetables and found that they were in all of the same classes again, they played it cool and strutted out of the hall. But there was no way of acting as though they hadn't seen each other when they ended up sitting next to each other in charms.

"Oh, Hello Loser," Said James, he and Sirius high-fived each other.

"Hello, and it's pronounced 'Peter.'"

"Oh, Pardon me, Loser," said James.

"Not at all, James," said Peter, and he and Remus high-fived each other, or rather, Peter slapped Remus in the face. Remus punched Peter in the eye. James and Sirius roared with laughter. Peter crawled away and went to sit by himself.

Just then, Professor Flitwick entered the room. "Good morning class," he said.

"Good morning, Professie," echoed the class.

"Today we will be spending a lesson doing Theory of Charms! We don't want any youngsters getting hurt now, do we?" Everyone just made a few groaning noises and Sirius yelled out, "Yes!" Scoring another high-five from James.

They both received dirty looks from a classmate called Lily; James played it cool by telling off Sirius for his childishness. He then stuck up his thumbs at her, she returned his gesture with a 'thumbs down' and went back to work.


End file.
